weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber
Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber (July 7, 1920 - July 8, 2012) was born on July 7, 1920 in Gilman Township, Osceola County in northwest Iowa to John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Melcher. She attended school in Ashton, Iowa. Eventually she moved to Waterloo, Iowa, where she worked at St. Frances Hospital. Patty Breuer married Francis Joseph Weber on October 1, 1946 at Our Lady of Perpetual Help, in Ashton, Iowa. Together they had 13 children: Nicholas John , Kathleen Ann, Michael Louis, Mary Sue, Frank Joseph, Charles Raymond, Philip Francis, Annette Elizabeth, Jane Frances, Denis James, David John, Ruth Virginia, and Alfred Patrick. Patty died on July 8, 2012 in Jesup, Iowa and was buried in the St. Athanasius Cemetery in Jesup. Early Life Patricia Ann Breuer was born on July 7, 1920 in Osceola County on a farm near Ashton, Iowa to John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth (Melcher) Breuer. Patty was the third of nine children. She had seven brothers, Christian John (Jack), Anthony (Jerome), Roland, Thomas (Tommy), Denis, Patrick (Pat), Wilfred (Willie), and one sister, Virginia. Waterloo After graduating from St. Joseph High School in Ashton, IA, she moved to Waterloo, Iowa to work at St. Francis Hospital. She lived in the dorm at the hospital where she made many friends including Deloris Greiner, Jeanne Weber, and Ellen Kramer. She started out working in housekeeping, but later moved to the business office. Jeanne's brother, Francis, would come by on the weekend, load up his car with girls and they would go dancing at the Forum Hall. Francis and Patty were married by Edward J. Neppl at Our Lady of Perpetual Help in Asthon, Iowa on October 1, 1946. They moved to a farm near Barclay where they lived for a little over ten years. There was an outhouse instead of an indoor toilet, and no hot water in the house. Seven of their 13 children were born on this farm. Shady Grove Road They moved to a farm 5 miles south of Jesup in January 1957 two weeks after Annette was born. They lived there until 1985 (?) when Francis retired from farming and they moved to town. Journals Following in her mother's example, Patricia began journaling her life in 1944. Her daughter, Mary Sue Moore has undertaken the herculean task of transcribing the nearly 70 years worth of them. (it will take awhile so be patient folks). I (Patricia's grandson, Todd, or another grandson, Josh) will post them as fast as we get them. They can be found here: Patricia Ann Weber's Journals. Retirement Years Obituary Patricia Ann Weber, 92 years old of Jesup, IA, died Sunday, July 8, 2012, at her home from cancer. She was born July 7, 1920, in Osceola County, near Ashton, IA, the daughter of John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth (Melcher) Breuer. On October 1, 1946, she and Francis Joseph Weber were united in marriage in Ashton, IA. She and Francis farmed for many years before moving to town in 1984. Pat was a homemaker. She was also known for her bread baking, enjoyed knitting and crochet, and volunteered at St. Athanasius School. She was a member of St. Athanasius Catholic Church and Catholic Daughters of America Court of St. Pius X #1714 of Jesup. Stories and Memories 'Walks' In her retirement, Patty loved to go for walks around Jesup with her children. She walked often even until the last weeks of her life. Most often she would walk with her oldest son, Nick. He, of course, would stop and talk to every person along the way. Patty would keep walking and beat Nick to the corner as he was talking, causing whoever Nick was talking to to comment that he couldn't even keep up with a 90 year old woman. When her daughters Mary Sue would visit from Kansas or Kathleen from Oregon, she would walk with them as well. One time she even got her nephew Porky to walk with her! 'Story according to Mary Sue' When Denis and David were about 3 years old, waiting for the school bus to come home in the afternoon, Patty had about 20 minutes before it arrived. She cut up watermelon and put it on the picnic table hoping to keep the kids busy and went to take a nap. She awakened by the older kids coming off the bus who came running the house yelling, "The twins are running around with no clothes on!". Back row L-R Jerome, Denis B, Bob Melcher - Front Patty, Eileen, Virginia.jpg|Patricia is on the front left. Francis & Patricia Weber wedding.jpg Breuer Family.jpg John Henry Family.jpg John Henry Family (2).jpg Pat Breuer Graduation Picture 1938.jpg Unknown Breuer, Patricia, Unknown.jpg Virginia, Patricia, Jack Breuer.jpg|Patty middle 24AUG1973 after Aunt Sue funeral.jpg Patty_mike_francis_1967.jpg Img101.jpg|Helen Melcher with Pat and his siblings Roland, Patty, Jerome, Denis, and Willie References Photo of tombstone taken by me. Category:Francis and Patricia Weber Family Category:John Henry and Emma Elizabeth Breuer Family